Up to now, Patent Document 1 discloses a heat control device for cooling a motor generator, an inverter, a battery, and a vehicle interior in an electric vehicle.
The heat control device in the conventional art includes a cooling circuit for circulating a coolant that cools the motor generator and the inverter, a first circulation circuit for circulating a coolant used for cooling the battery and the vehicle interior, and a second circulation circuit for circulating a coolant that passes through a vehicle exterior heat exchanger, and performs a heat exchange with an outside air.
Further, the heat control device includes a first valve that performs a connection and a disconnection between the cooling circuit and the first circulating circuit, a second valve that connects the cooling circuit to any one of the first circulation circuit and the second circulation circuit, and a third valve that performs a connection and a disconnection between the cooling circuit and the second circulation circuit. The heat control device switches a connection destination of the cooling circuit to the first circulation circuit or the second circulation circuit while controlling those respective valves.
A heat can be transferred between the coolant circulating in the second circulation circuit and the coolant circulating in the first circulation circuit by a heat transfer device. The heat transfer device transfers the heat from a lower-temperature coolant to a higher-temperature coolant between the coolant in the first circulation circuit and the coolant in the second circulation circuit.
The heat of the coolant in the first circulation circuit is transferred to the coolant in the second circulation circuit by the heat transfer device, and the heat of the coolant in the second circulation circuit is radiated to an outside air by the vehicle exterior heat exchanger with the result that the battery and the vehicle interior can be cooled.
The cooling circuit is connected to the first circulation circuit or the second circulation circuit by the aid of the first to third valves to radiate the heat of the coolant in the cooling circuit to the outside air by the vehicle exterior heat exchanger of the second circulation circuit with the result that the motor generator and the inverter can be cooled.